


Free(!) the cats

by seanpurrs



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is kind of a bribe that happened on twitter to motivate Remmy to work harder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free(!) the cats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Fire and Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028255) by [Remmy-Free (Remembrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-Free). 



> Notes!!!!
> 
> If you're confused as of what this story is about, check Remmy's Chrysalis series here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/168632
> 
> And I decided to post this already because the goal (500 words) has been reached so there's that, but I reaaaally do enjoy writing this so I might just update it whenever I have time to spare???

Haruka Nanase would never admit it, but sometimes he missed the cats. Of course he still had Salmon and Tuna, but he missed Octopus, Squid, Scallop, Red and Yellow. He didn’t miss Mackerel as much, and he was sure that she didn’t miss him either. The cats had been a welcome diversion on the rare occasions that he was home and Makoto wasn’t, like now. On those moments he would allow the cats to sleep in the bedroom with him, because they reminded him of Makoto in the way they draped themselves all over him. He didn’t feel guilty about having the cats in the bedroom when Makoto wasn’t home, because he knew that Makoto did the same thing if he was away from home for a longer period of time. The only reason why the cats weren’t allowed in there was because he never knew when their cuddling could lead to more than just cuddling, and as most people with pets know, having them in there with you while things are getting heated never leads to good things. After losing Makoto’s attention to the cats for the second time in a week it had led to Haru invoking the rule about no cats in the bedroom. Though Makoto understood where he came from, he had slept on the couch for almost a whole week as a protest, waking up on the 6th day to Haru lifting him up and carrying him to the bed, as it turned out he had been doing all this time, making sure to lay him down before he went to work so he wouldn’t expect a thing. Haru just really liked having someone draped all over him at night. That’s what got him thinking about the cats in the first place, because it just wasn’t the same with 2 cats with him instead of 7. (Mackerel would only sleep on Makoto’s pillow, never too close to Haru.)

Said Mackerel was cuddled up against Makoto at the moment, on one of his biweekly visits to the shrine to check up on his cats. And Momotarou. Especially Momotarou. His cats were just happy extras! (Who was he kidding; really, he went there for the cats and had actually once forgotten to check up on Momo.) Makoto had been helping Momotarou with some of his studies, especially the ones on gathering information, seeing as it could come in handy for the support-type witch. Because even though Makoto was not one to boast, he was by far the best at what he did and Momo was happy for the tips his friend could give him. 

Rei was always very happy when Makoto came over because that meant that the cats would pay less attention to Nagisa, and Nagisa to the cats, which meant that all of Nagisa’s attention would go to him. Because Rei was very happy with his second chance, and spent every free moment he had with the little blonde, in or around the shrine. They sometimes even visited the Eye, using the new portal Haruka got them. Well, he didn’t really get it for them, or at least that wasn’t the reason he had given the Eye. As far as they knew it was to improve contact with the origin house, which, of course, was just a happy coincidence. Visiting the shrine now meant checking up on Nagisa and Sousuke as well and giving Miss Ama notice of their improvement, but it was something that Makoto would have done for himself too, so relaying the information was really no problem for him, seeing how information was his thing.

‘’Makotoooo,’’ Momo called. ‘’Dinner is ready!’’  
‘’Coming!’’ he replied.  
‘’That’s what Haru-chan said!’’ they heard Nagisa call out. Blushing, Makoto got up from under the cats, putting them down carefully, and walked to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> ** So I know that this isn't really an ending if you get what I mean, so see this as a promise to update it and continue it. Yeah. If Remmy will let me continue writing in his world. Which I hope he will. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, do let me know if I messed up or if you want me to add anything and once again check out the Chrysalis series here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/168632


End file.
